


Nervous

by Applefall



Series: Super Sappy Series of a Married Couple [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, centuries era, patrick is really nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is nervous about performing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

Pete knew that Patrick was nervous instantly. He knew the twitch of the fingers, knew the crossing and uncrossing of the legs, and knew the snapping at everyone. Pete knew all this like the back of his hand, and he stopped Patrick mid yell to hug him. Patrick was incredibly nervous and torturing some poor management person. The staff member rushed away, presumably to hide.  
  
"Patrick, what's wrong?" Pete asked, and Patrick trembled.

"I don't know," Patrick confessed, squeezing Pete. "This is just a new era for us and for our fans and I don't want to screw it up." Pete sighed, rubbing his back gently. Joe and Andy stood to leave, most likely to give the two some alone time, and for Pete to calm Patrick down.

"We're going to do just fine." Pete assured him, and Patrick nodded, and leaned in to kiss Pete.

 

Just as they were about to go onstage, Pete took the signature fedora away from Patrick. "Pete." Patrick began, eyes narrowing. "The hat." Pete shook his head, tossing it on the couch.

"Perform without it." Pete said, and Patrick shook his head furiously.

"No fucking way." Patrick told him, squinting in the direction where he had thrown the hat. "C'mon Pete, we're about to go on."

"Don't wear it, please? For me?" Pete pleaded, and Patrick considered it for a moment. Pete knew he only wore the stupid hats to hide himself, knew he took off his glasses before shows because it made it easier. Patrick sighed, and nodded slowly.  
  
"Fine. For you. And for our fans." Patrick added, and gripped the guitar.

"Let's go, babe." Pete winked, and Patrick raised his eyebrow. Pete wasn't really the type to call Patrick ' _babe_ ' or ' _honey'_ when he did though, it was somewhat funny to Patrick.

 

The show went perfectly.


End file.
